Old faces
by Gardenheart
Summary: Musa and Aisha left. They don't know why. They kept their lives. Five years later they come back. Why? What do they want?


The bus left as soon as they got off of it. The athletic fairy adjusted her small handbag on her luggage as she looked up at the tall skyscrapers and flying vehicles on Magix, taking a deep breath as she basked in the view of the city filled with so many memories, both good and bad. Memories neither Aisha or Musa can forget, no matter how hard they try. She looked around the city and the people hustling and bustling on it, and immediately felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. They had been gone for five -nearly six years- and yet nothing much had changed, her favorite gym was still there, Stella's favorite boutique stood there more full than ever and even Bloom's favorite pizza place was still there. It was like they never left.

Usually both Aisha and Musa would complain about Stella dragging them to a shopping spree or when Flora didn't want to leave a flower shop, but instead they smiled. She was glad to be back, they were getting sick of the same routine ever single day, to the point were they felt like robots, so to be back in the city felt refreshing.

Fortunately, they researched their friend's lives before leaving their hometown. They had no interest in social media and hadn't had contact with them for five years. The few things that they knew from the news were that Tecna and Timmy are engaged, and incredibly rich -thanks to a company they built- and have a daughter.

Flora and Helia are married, Helia owns his own medical clinic -which has done them good- and Flora had her own flower shop, although she knew she didn't have to work, since Helia made a lot of money as a doctor, she didn't like being alone at her house and doing nothing. They both have a five year old son and are expecting another baby.

Bloom and Sky are married, now parents of two darling twins and king and queen of Eraklyon and Domino.

As for Stella and Brandon, they are now two very important monarchs of the two most powerful realms, Solaria and Shields, they have one son and one daughter. Stella isn't only queen of two realms, she is one of the most successful designer and has taken over the fashion world with her mother.

All of them were very successful, no doubt that, but Musa and Aisha still didn't know what their ex-boyfriends' were up to, there wasn't anything about them, it was as if they don't exist anymore...

Something pricked in their heart as they thought of _them,_ but they shook their heads, trying to ward their feelings off. Walking mindlessly around an unfamiliar avenue, the pair came to a halt when they reached their destination. Helia and Flora's House... their curiosity about their friend's whereabouts were going to be answered.

Aisha's hand found its way to the door knob, but hesitated. How would the married couple react? Would they welcome them with open arms? Or will Flora shout at them and make them leave?

Aisha shook her head violently, eliminating every hesitation though she had, taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened the door. _Here goes nothing..._

The house' alarm made a beeping sound, signaling someone opened the door, and Musa and Aisha were instantly welcomed by a pleasant and homey aroma in the living room, just as expected. They weren't technically in the house, but they could still hear the faint voices, both familiar and unfamiliar.

"Momma?" A small child's voice, likely belonging to a boy, called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" A woman laughed softly, _Flora._

"Where's dad?" He asked , running over to the couch.

"Daddy's on his way honey," Flora said in a sweet voice following him behind. "Now, come on, we have to get ready," she picked her small child in her arms and turned around. "You want to see your aunties rig- MUSA!"

The boy Flora was holding stared at her mother in confusion, his emerald green eyes watering when her mother shouted. "No! Don't cry sweetie, sshhhh, calm down," she rocked her baby in her arms until he calmed down, when he did Flora turned her head to look at the two girls in disbelief.

Musa smiled wryly as she laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension. "Hello Flora, it's been a long time," she waved.

Flora still couldn't believe what she saw. Perhaps it was a hallucination, yeah, that could be, she's entering her third month so it's just the hormones messing up with her.

"Aisha?" She asked when she noticed another figure she hasn't seen in years.

Aisha waved at her. "Yeah, it's me." She smiled shyly.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on," Musa said with her wry smile still on her face.

"Oh yes we do," Flora smiled and welcomed the girls with a very warm hug. "But let's wait till Helia gets here, I want him to see you,"

"Okay," the girls all sat down on the couch, waiting for a certain doctor to arrive.

* * *

"Tea?"

"Uh? No, tha- okay..." Flora didn't wait for a response as she already poured Musa and Aisha a cup of her homemade green tea.

Musa and Aisha smiled awkwardly at her...firm politeness and set the tea down the cristal coffee table as Flora and Helia sat on the other side of the couch, right across them, ready to talk about everything, from what they've been up to, to why are they here. Musa looked around their home, it fell warm and cozy, made her feel at ease for the first time in six years.

After changing her son's clothes, Flora let him play while she made food, waiting for Helia to arrive so they can finally talk. While Flora cooked Musa and Aisha scouted the house admiring every inch of it. Their home wasn't some grand mansion, nor a small cabin, it was fairly big, yet humble home, one that could easily hold a family of six and still live comfortably. It had a large garden filled with Flora's favorite flowers, beautiful and elaborated paintings hung on the white walls as the faint smell of flowers lingered around the house.

"So, girls," Helia started. "How are you?" He cleared his throat.

Aisha shrugged. "Fine, a little tired, but fine." She smiled. "You?"

"We've been doing great! Working hard but still...girls," Flora's smile faded. "You've missed a lot."

"I know...I can tell." Musa said, looking at the wall nearly covered with photos ranging from a wedding, to group gatherings, where she can see a small glimpse of what her friends had been up to, to a child, a mini-Helia with pearly white teeths, grinning at the camera. "So, marriage and kids, huh?"

In some photographs, _he_ was there. Some laughing, others merely smiling. Musa couldn't help but feel sadness, jealousy and anger that he was so happy without her.

"Right," Helia realized, "Carter! Come here for a second!" He turned back to the girls. "He's our eldest, the other one is yet to come..." he said, glancing at his wife's swollen tummy.

One head came out from the corner, revealing a small boy barely aged five. He had straight, short black hair, his eyes were bright emerald and his skin was tanned. Carter looked at the girls hesitantly before turning to his parents.

"Come here buddy," Helia told him as Carter sat on his lap. "This is Musa and Aisha, they used to be your mom's roommate, girls this is Carter Knightly."

"Hey," they both waved at the same time as Carter smiled perkily at them.

"You know mom when she was younger?!" He asked. "Do you know auntie Stella and Bloom?"

"Of course kiddo," Musa ruffled his black hair as she laughed softly.

"You should definitely meet the others, I'm sure they'd be glad to see you again." Helia said.

"You think?" Aisha asked hesitantly, leaning back in her seat. "Surprised? Maybe. Happy? No chance." They left all of the sudden, no warnings or goodbyes. If someone had done that to them, they'd be pissed off, and they are one hundred percent sure that their friends are mad at them.

Helia rolled his eyes. "Look, they aren't happy with your sudden departure, but you can't hide forever and expect us to forget about you both. We still love you and we'll be always support each other, no matter what."

"I don't know," Musa sighed. "I don't want to get humiliated in front of them."

"Come on," Flora piped in, giving them a reassuring smile. "Is now or never. Besides, you'll get to meet the other's childs."

Aisha smiled. She did want to meet her best friend's children and so did Musa. "Oh, okay." They finally gave in.

Flora smiled widely. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

* * *

"Nervous?" Helia teased his friends as Flora put down snacks for the upcoming reunion, the day was bright and clear and the smell of freshly homemade baked cookies tempted Musa's stomach but it still didn't stop the dreading the moment her friend's were going to arrive. It had been nearly forty minutes since the Knightly couple told them about the reunion and some adventures they had during their missing years. Strangely enough, while telling them the gang's adventures, they never mentioned them, and when they did, they stopped abruptly as if they weren't supposed to say that. Musa tried to contain herself about asking about him since she knew the topic is very dearly.

"Guys, are you sure the girls are going to be happy to see us? I mean, we left without telling any of them, and knowing Stella -which I do- she'll throw a hissy-fit once she sees me." Aisha joked, her smiled strained and wry as she turned to help Flora unpack the food she made.

"Oh come on, you know Stella doesn't hold grudges for that long," Flora said playful as she gave Carter, who was whining the whole time, a cookie to munch on, which immediately shut him up. "The girls miss you both a lot and I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you."

"Still..." Musa's eyes lingered on the visible garden, thinking about how are her friends going to react. However, Musa's thoughts were interrupted when a knock suddenly sounded at the door.

"Oh! That must be one of them! I'll go get it," Flora got up from her seat and went to welcome whoever came.

Musa felt herself sweat while Aisha simply closed her eyes. Hearing two pairs of footsteps accompany Flora's, they both closed their eyes tightly. This is the moment. They are getting screamed at...

"Musa, Aisha...?" A way to familiar voice asked, her

voice sounded surprised as her male companion merely hummed questioningly.

They waited for a moment to get yelled at or whatever, but they weren't, so they peeked one of their eyes open and saw two familiar heads, one with short, purple hair and the other one with glasses and orange hair.

 _Tecna and Timmy._

His orange-brown hair cut neater and short than six years ago. His large clunky red glasses he had woe in his youth were replaced with much more mature and smaller rectangular spectacles. Tecna, on the other hand had grown out her hair a little bit, it could reach her shoulders. She still looked the same but with a more mature-er air than she already had. In Timmy's arms was a baby, not older than three. She had small, choppy orange hair with two blue bows, pale skin and a deep shade of green eyes.

Tecna smiled widely as she saw her two friends she hasn't seen since forever. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Is that really you guys?!" She asked, feeling as if she needed a little confirmation of who was in front of her.

"Tecna! We missed you so much!" Musa and Aisha stood up and hug her, seeing as there was no threat coming from the technological fairy.

"We missed you too Timmy!" Aisha giggled when she saw him standing awkwardly behind Tecna. "And who might this be?" She asked motioning to the little girl in Timmy's arms, standing there with a confused face.

"Right. Girls, this is Madeline. She just turned three." Timmy said proudly, watching as Musa and Aisha played with his smiling daughter. "So, Umm, what are you doing back in Magix?" He asked. "Not that we don't want you here!" He corrected quickly.

"We wanted to see you guys and-," Musa started smiling, but all of the sudden her smile died down. "Oh who am I kidding?! The truth is we were running low on things and we need some help." She explained.

"Oh sweetie! We'd be glad to help you!" Flora piped in with a big comforting smile.

"Thank you Flo!"

The room was replaced by silence, not an awkward one but a comfortable one. All heads snapped up when the heard two familiar female voices talk indistinguishable. _Stella and Bloom._

They haven't changed that much. Bloom had gotten a bit taller, her flaming red hair was now a little shorter and her boobs grew. Maybe an result of having two kids. Sky must be ecstatic. Stella didn't change that much either. Her hair was a big lighter and you could sense more matureness when you see her, but nonetheless they looked the same, possibly more beautiful. The both looked more mature, being monarchs of the four most powerful kingdoms does tend to change people.

A boy aged five ran past them in excitement, his hair was blonde and tousled, his eyes are bright, cyan blue eyes and he had pale skin. He was dressed in a elaborate, preppy outfit and next to him is who appears to be his twin sister. She had his same hair color, only longer and decorated with pink ribbons, her eyes were same as his and pale skin. _Sky has some strong genes._

When their eyes landed on a girl hiding shyly behind Stella, they became confused. If that is Stella's daughter then how come she is shy? She had long, brunette hair, golden eyes with a touch of green and a skin color that looked as if it was kissed by the sun. She had on a cute yellow sundress and a yellow ribbon supporting her ponytail.

"Flora! Is so nice to see you again!" Stella squealed as she catapulted herself into Flora's not-so-awaiting arms. "And how my little niece?" She cooed, rubbing gently Flora's swollen tummy.

"I missed you too guys!" Flora said, watching as Bloom and Stella greeted everyone. "But, there's someone you'd like to see." She cleared her throat and signaled the two lost fairies.

"Aisha?! Musa?!" Bloom exclaimed as Stella was too shocked to even talk. "Oh my god! We missed you!" She hollered.

"I missed you too!" Musa said, hugging Stella. "But where's Brandon and Sky, didn't you get married?" She asked when she noticed the absence of two of her six favorite boys.

"Daddy?" Elena, Stella's daughter, asked when she heard her fathers name.

Stella smiled sadly at her and cocooned her in her arms, kissing her forehead gently she said, "Brandon and Sky are at an important meeting with some random kings and queens, they've been gone for a week and are supposed to get here by night." She explained.

Musa and Aisha's mouth formed a little 'o' as they processed the information. Stella and Brandon were monarchs of not only Solaria, but Shields too, same for Bloom and Sky. Aisha shook her head and smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce us your kids?" She asked.

"Right!" Bloom said and grabbed both her children's hands. "This is Serena." She said motioning to the girl. "And this is Cameron." She said pointing at the boy. "They're both five and twins. Serena was the first one to come out though." She smiled.

"They look so much like Sky!" Musa said.

Bloom nodded. "They do." She agreed looking at Stella, who seemed busy watching her daughter adoringly fast asleep in her lap. "Stell." She pushes.

Stella's head snapped up. "Oh! This is Elena. Elena Shields." She said, shaking her daughter awake.

"Didn't you have two kids?" Aisha asked. She's been tracking her friends for years, and she recalls to have heard Stella having a boy and a girl.

"He's with Brandon. His name is Nicholas and he's five." She explained. "He's super close to his daddy, so I let Brandon take him."

"Oh." Musa said, before a thought crossed her mind. "Why are they so close in age? You had one then became pregnant quickly after?" She said surprised, although, not that surprised, is Stella and Brandon were talking about.

Stella blushed in embarrassment. "Well, being king and queen of two kingdoms isn't easy, we had to have one heir to Solaria being Nick, since he's the older one and one to Shields, being Elena. Brandon and I don't have any cousins or brothers so there wasn't going to be another candidate to the thrones but our childs. We planned another kid later when Nick turned five but we were just careless and irresponsible so we had Elena." She informed. "Anyways, were are you staying?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could stay with Flora." Aisha said and looked at Flora asking for an answer.

Unfortunately, Flora shook her head. "Helia's parents are coming tonight and staying for the weekend." She said.

"You could stay with me." Stella offered with a wide smile. "I'm sure Brandon won't mind." She grinned.

Aisha rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, if we have to." She fake sighed dramatically, making Stella huff and the others laugh.

 _How good is it to have them back..._

* * *

"Momma, I wanna see daddy," a sweet voice said to Stella, who was busy catching up with her oldest friends.

"I know baby and you will, he's coming tonight with Nick." She smiled as she picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"Will you tell daddy if he can bring us ice creams?" She asked sweetly.

"You know I can't, daddy will be very tired, plus don't you want to see him? If we send him to go get ice cream he'll be more late!" Stella said with a small frown.

"Okay." The little girl mumbled as she grabbed her mother's phone and started playing some games.

"Okay, since Brandon's at Vallisto we're going to Shields is more closer than Solaria." Stella said once she told the pilot were to go.

"How does being king and queen of two kingdoms at the same time work? I mean we're do you live?" Musa asked, royalty is a very unfamiliar topic for her.

"We mostly live at Shields, since is bigger and has more habitants and economy, but whenever there's something wrong at Solaria we quickly go there or simply communicate with my parents." She explained. "Is easy once you get the hang of it." She shrugged.

"Ahh," Aisha nodded. "Stella, can we ask you a question?" She asked and proceed talking when Stella nodded. "We were wondering how Riven and Nabu are doing? Since we didn't see them at the reunion today." She asked nervously. She may have left because of him, but that doesn't mean she doesn't still care for him.

"Nabu is a very wealthy man at Tides. Once you left all he did was work and all that paid off. He's very successful and visits us every now and then. Riven is to a wealthy man. He took over his father company and started dating this famous model who's now engaged to him,"

"Hold up." Musa stopped her. "Riven took over his father's company? Didn't he died?" She asked incredulously. She remembered when Riven told her that his father died when he was five and his mother leaving him because of it, so there's no way Riven knew about his father.

"Apparently Riven's father knew he was going to die so he wrote a will before he did. Riven's uncle ruled the company until Riven turned twenty, that was when you left, Riven was supposed to take over the company when he reached his twenty's but his uncle never told him. A year later Riven pressed charges against him and got him to jail, that's when he took over and since then he's been blowing up." Stella said a recap of what happened all these years.

"Your majesty we're here." The pilot interrupted us.

"Thank you, Arnold." Stella smiled gratefully. "Can you please call someone to get our bags?" She asked.

"Of course my queen." He bowed.

"Come on." Stella ushered us outside while she picked her sleeping daughter. "I think Brandon's already here." She said as she nodded her head towards Brandon's matte black jaguar.

"He came driving?!" Musa gasped, _poor Brandon._

"Yep, it was a five hour drive, plus the traffic." She turned to Musa. "Can you hold Lena?" She asked as she gave Musa her baby.

"Mommy!" A little boy came running from the living room excitedly.

"Hey baby boy!" Stella said, sighing in relief when she hugged tightly her son. "I missed you so much." She said kissing the top of his head. "Where's daddy?"

"In the couch." Nick laughed as he pointed to the couch were you could find a _very_ sexy looking Brandon draped over it.

"Is he asleep?" Aisha asked as she ogled him.

"No, he's just lying down." Nick assured her. "Dad! Mom is here!" He shouted and started to wriggle in his mothers arm to let him go. "Dad!" He shook him awake.

"What?" Brandon lazily asked.

"Mom's here." He exclaimed, pointing at his mom.

"Stell?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the sleepiness.

"Hey Bran." Stella smile and took a seat next to him. "Look." She said eagerly.

His head snapped up. Brown eyes meeting blue ones. "Girls?" He asked-murmured in disbelief. His sleepiness probably hasn't worn off yet.

"Hey Brandy." Aisha smiled tightly, not really getting if he was happy or mad.

"Is that really you?!"He asked once again, this time with more happiness.

"It is." Musa smiled and gave Elena to one of the maids so she could slide in a hug. "Is been a long time."

"It surely has." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"They're staying." Stella suddenly said. _Even if they're married and have two kids she still gets jealous. Unbelievable._

"That's right." Musa nodded, she was about to say something else when Elena beat her to it.

"Daddy?" She rubbed her eyes and opened them looking anxiously for her dad.

"Hey princessa." Brandon smiled and walked over her daughter who seemed to have forgotten her sleepiness and was now full grinning. "How're you?"

"Good!" She smiled as her daddy took her in his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby." He kisses her forehead before turning to the two girls. "Liz will take you to your rooms. Please make yourself at home and if you see a white tiger don't panic it's trained." He said as if it was the most normal thing to have a tiger lurking freely in their house.

"Okay...Good night!" They waved as the maid ushered them to the rooms.

Brandon sighed happily as his gazed focused on his wife talking happily to his son. "The meetings were boring but daddy gave me his phone so it wasn't that boring." The little boy said, sitting on his mother lap as she roared with laughter.

"I didn't expect them to come." Brandon said to his wife.

"I hope you don't mind them staying here, they didn't have nowhere else to go." She muttered.

He smiled. "Is okay, I kinda missed them." He admitted quietly.

"Yeah, me too." She whispered.

"Do you think Riven and Nabu will be happy when they see them?" Stella asked, looking at her husband.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **Okay. So I was going to update this story first than From a bet to a real love, but I ended up not doing it. I really don't know why. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm not going to stop posting my other story, I just needed to get this one out of my mind otherwise I couldn't focus on writing.**

 ** _Also, if you have any ideas for this story or the other one then write em' down! I need some help!_**

 **Review•Favorite•Follow**


End file.
